Ristar's Adventure
by supersonic414
Summary: Sorry this is the updated version of ristar's legacy.
1. The beginning

_There is an evil force._

_A force with evil kings under mind-control by the evil tyrant over lord named Kaiser Greedy._

_His mission is to rule the galaxy!_

Greedy:Destroy him!.

Ristar's father:that all you got?!

_Zeus,The father of Ristar,Is on a mission to stop _

_Greedy and his tyrant ways._

Zeus:think you can stop me?

Greedy:Prepare to be annihilated!

Zeus gets shot in the chest by greedy's

Orion:My name is mission is stop all evil forces

for the queen.

_Orion bows down to the queen._

Orion:I have returned your majesty.

Pandora:Good,What information did you bring?

_The queen,Pandora,Has a space city of her own:Fortress Utopia 30._

_A big bang happens and Greedy comes in._

Pandora:G-Gr-Greedy!?

Greedy:Remember me sister?

The one who ruined my body?

Pandora:Y-you died.

and it was only because you killed OUR mother!

Greedy:That's the thing about you,

you just can't control your temper.

Orion:uh majesty can we talk about this later

He's charging a giant blaster!

_Greedy fires the gun at them,Luckily,_

_They were able to move out of the way at the last moment._

Both:Lets go!

_A lazer hits Pandora in the back and Pandora falls and grunts in ,Greedy fires at Orion and he gets hit._

Greedy:I hope you enjoyed your last moments!

Orion:(slowly asks) What do we do?

Pandora:We need to send a message.

Orion:to who?

Pandora:Orion trust me,I know exactly who

_A spark flies up in front of Pandora._

Pandora:I need your help,your our only hope.

_The sparkle flies into the space._

Greedy:I was going to kill you but

instead you can be my personal minions.

Pandora:will never be the ruler greedy!

_It goes to ristar..._

_Sleeping in a dome in the undertow child's area. he wakes up_

Ristar:Huh?

_The sparkle flies around him and replays the message Pandora_

_sent._

Ristar:Mom?

Ristar:She needs my help!

I'm coming!

Next time on ristar:

All I see is dead Floratorian bodies!


	2. Dark woods pt1

_Ristar goes on a mission._

_To stop the evil tyrant kaiser Greedy._

_He must go to many planets._

Ristar goes to Fortress Utopia body is here exept for these dead Floratorian said.A note!The note said _Meet me at Castle Greedy your evil uncle, greedy_.I knew it!Ristar is behind all of this.

It goes to planet Flora.

A bunch of people are walking around in shops and enjoying there gets dark.A screen on the ship pops up and Greedy's face of Flora!Greedy said.I am here to take over your planet because it now rightfully belongs to me!An elder comes up and says:This planet is not yours!Well no one said it belonged to you ?He said.S-stay away from our planet!If your just here to take it!Oh Greedy in fake a bunch of small little creatures come called freaks with screechy him!Said the the biggest one jumped up to greedy and started to was a machine,he was throwing vigorous blows and deadly kicks but greedy was to strong for fell to the ground weak.I like you,you are most definitely a strong released an orb from his hand and puts it on the creature.I will call you said.

_Meanwhile_

Ristar lands on 's here?Ristar is dark and grey thanks to greedy.A man said in the buses are you?The man comes out of the buses and says:I am crocus the last elder you know where Greedy is at?Ristar course,why? I am on a mission to find my mother.!Ristar he went into his ship and started to chop down trees in the dark said.

To be continued...


	3. Dark woods pt2

_Sorry readers I must put the story in script because any other way keeps deleting parts_

Last time:

_Nobodies here?_

_I am crocus_

Now:

_Ristar is on flora._

_His mission is far from done._

Crocus:(Singing)And nobody sings _along_

Ristar:

What are you singing?

Crocus:A special song my mother sung to me when I was young.

Ristar:Wierd,My mother sung me songs when I was a baby.

Crocus:Really?Where is she now?

Ristar:Thats what im wondering.

Meanwhile...

Greedy:Now you stay in there like good pets.

Orion:We are not YOUR pets.

Greedy:Whatever.

?:KAISER!

Greedy:uh,Yes pestilia?

Pestilia:Who are these people?

Greedy:Do not worry dear,They wont

bite,there good

(Turns eyes towards them)pets.

Pestilia:Whatever.(Walks off)

Pandora:Who was that?

Greedy:_That _was my wife..._Duh_

Mike:I don't care who that was!Just fracking let me go!

Greedy:Sorry chicken and waffles,I'm afraid I can't do that.

(walks off)

Pandora:Great

Goes to Ristar...

Ristar:Uh crocus what are these eyes doing here?

Crocus:Oh no we've reached the dark woods!

Ristar:That still doesn't explain my question!

Crocus:I'll explain as we run!Come on!

_Their running and crocus explains what happened in the previous chapter._

Ristar:What the freak?!

Crocus:Exactly.

_Then a freak jumps on ristar._

Ristar:Get the freak of of me!

_Then the freak speaks in a screechy voice._

Freak 1:We need your help

Ristar:I said it once,I'm going to say it again,

what THE FREAK!

Freak 3:Sorry if we went to overboard with the

chasing.

Freak 2:We went to far...

_Goes to Greedy's space city..._

Mike:Uh.

Orion:I'm bored.

Pandora:(Confused)Did Ristar receive the message?

Mike:Great this kid doesn't even care about us!

Pandora:I'm sure ristar knows,lets give him some time.

_Goes to ristar..._

Ristar:Whats the lightning coming from.

Crocus:Thats coming from...

Freak 1:(Interrupting)Riho

Ristar:Whos that?

Crocus:Follow us.

_Soon they make it to the top of the temple and see one of the elders._

_The elder has a freak on his back and is under mind control._

Elder:Wmaaaaaa!

Ristar:Lets get him!

Crocus:Ristar no!

_Ristar runs towards the elder and gets slapped by riho's some leaves came and started spinning around ristar and he was Riho jumped off of the elders back and went to ristar,but ristar was able to break out of hypnosis and grab riho and make him fly off into the forest._

Ristar:Ya you fly off!

Crocus:And don't come back!

_All of the floratorians come out from behind the trees and start to cheer._

_The planet gains back its color._

Ristar:All right!

I think my work here is done.

Crocus:Leaving so soon.

Ristar:Sorry I would stay but i'm on a quest to find my mother.

Crocus:Well then good luck then

_A star spinner appears and ristar jumps on it and flies into spaces_

Next time on ristar:

_This is not going to be good..._

_Prepare to die!Aqua team lets go!_


	4. In depth pt1

_Ristar has completed flora._

_But has many places to go to._

_He is for from complete._

Goes to castle greedy...

Greedy:I care so I'll give you this.

Orion:What is_ this?_

Greedy:Slop _duh._

_Pandora grabs greedy and pulls him closer..._

Pandora:If you don't let us go...

_Pandora gets interrupted by greedy_

Greedy:(Interrupting)What you'll kill me?

I'm sorry but i'm afraid you can't do that sister!

Your trapped in a cell

Pandora:Does'nt mean I can't try.

_Pandora tries random ways you see in the cartoons._

Greedy:Just forget it,i'll give the slop to some other prisoner.

_(Walks off)_

Orion:Your majesty!Now we can't even eat.

Pandora:Forgive me I lost my temper.

_Goes to ristar..._

_He land on undertow._

_But he didn't exactly land._

_He landed in the water..._

Ristar:aww shoes are new!

Ristar:Where am I?

_He sees a sign that says welcome to undertow._

Ristar gets out a dictionary

Ristar:Undercover,undermine Undertow ha!

A current under the water.

huh.

Ristar:Well I guess I better keep going

Next time on ristar:

Aqua team attack!

Its time to break free.


	5. Undertow's Finest

_I'm back guys!I found a new way to write my stories._

_Ristar is on undertow to complete his mission to find his mother._

(Ristar is currently swimming in water)

I hate undertow said.

If only I can just find at least a tiny island.

(Then Ristar sees a hammer-head shark in the water)

Huh?The shark said.

Why hello there you little star!The shark said

My name is Ohsat.

Uh, nice to meet you said.

Now why are you here little kid?Ohsat said.

I am her on a mission to find my said.

Who is your mother?Ohsat said.

Here name is said.

Haven't seen anyone with that name said.

In Ohsat's head he says:_Uh 's on to us._

If you are looking for your mother you must go through some test to see if

you are ready...Ohsat said.

I don't need...Ristar said but got interrupted.

Yes you go!Ohsat said interrupting.

(Later on Ristar is waering ninja cloths for some reason and is ready for some

"Ninja Training".)

Is this all necessary?Ristar said.

first part of training is practicing your punching said

(Interrupted) But...Ristar said.

Lets begin your said.

(Ristar did a terrible job because

ya know he's a star with arm stretching powers abilites)

That was terrible!Ohsat said.

As a member of the castle greedy evil warlord force,

I will destroy you!He said again.

WHAT?Ristar said.

Your with greedy?Ristar said.

said

(Ohsat remembers that he is a warlord and decides to fight Ristar.)

Yaaaaa!Ohsat said.

(Ristar dodges Ohsat's hit and hit and tries to run.)

(Ohsat begins hitting walls and and makes parts of the roof fall.

Luckily Ristar was able to dodge that too and hit Ohsat)

(Soon after a repeated process many times, Ohsat begins to get tired and falls in a pit.

(Mumbled because he is in a pit)Hey get me out of here!Ohsat said.

should train before you get said.

(Later on, Ohsat goes back to Castle Greedy)

(Greedy is on is throne)

Did you kill him?Greedy said.

No I didn' said.

said.

Prepare for your punishment.

No NO NOOOOO!Ohsat said.

Wmaaaaaa!Greedy laughed.

_Next time on Ristar..._

_This will not happen!_

_Yes die DIE!_

_Its over._


End file.
